Bad Dream
by RedScarsx3
Summary: Their weren't any bad dreams with Simon around.


**Bad Dream**

**{ Written By; StayBeautiful'Always. }**

"Britt?" Simon's voice was raspy and sleepy, as he had just woken up to extra weight on his bed and a warm body trying to squeeze into his arms. " Go back to sleep Simon " Brittany soothed, and Simon rolled onto his back as Brittany cuddled into his side. " Im sorry for waking you "

" What are you doing here? " Simon murmured absent-mindedly lifting a paw to run through Brittany's wavy auburn hair. Brittany settled her head on Simon's chest and let her legs tangle with her boyfriends, her left hand clutching onto a fistful of Simon's white t-shirt. She took her time to answer, her eyes drooping shut as Simon gently massaged her scalp with his talented fingers then planted a soft kiss on the top of her head.

" I had a bad dream " Brittany whispered finally, tilting her head up so her nose brushed Simon's neck and ultimately hiding the growing blush coloring her cheeks. She gripped Simon's shirt tighter waiting for a laugh she knew would not come, Simon wouldnt laugh at her unless he was absolutely sure Brittany meant to be funny.

Her prediction was right, and Simon merely paused before wrapping both arms around Brittany's small body as if the action would protect her from anything that had made his girlfriend upset enough to come all the way over to his house in the middle of the night. " Are you alright? Im taking it wasnt about monsters and madmen otherwise you wouldnt have gotten out of your bed. "

Brittany chuckled lightly " No. It just it scared me " She slowly let go of Simon's crumpled shirt.

" What was it about? " Simon murmured, unable to hold in a yawn.

" We-well you were coming to my house and you got in a car accident and.. " Brittany whimpered taking Simon's shirt in hand again, clutching it desperately. A single tear rolled down her face and dripped onto Simon's shirt as flashes of her nightmare came back into her head. She buried her face into Simon's neck, allowing salty tears to tickle hot skin. Simon heard her sniff softly and he pushed himself up into a sitting position, taking Brittany with him, and cradling her body on his lap. Brittany's head rested on his shoulder and her legs wrapped around Simon's waist, quietly sobbing.

" Shhhh baby " Simon soothed, rubbing a paw up and down Brittany's back " Its okay. Its going to be okay " Brittany's paws found their way around Simon's neck and wound into his wavy brown hair.

" What if its not? " Brittany choked " What if you really do ever die before me? "

Simon tilted his head and pressed his lips to Brittany's cheek softly " I'll be very carefull. And if it does, you just need to remember something. You mean the world to me. Nothing will ever come between us. No matter what anybody says or does, you will always be in my heart. Forever and ever.. Your spot will never be replaced. You hold the key to my heart and you have since we met. I will love you forever. And no matter how much we fight, things will be okay. Like I said, I will love you forever. No matter what. " He whispered tenderly.

Brittany loosened herself from Simon's grip and cupped his face in her hands " I cant live without you Si " Simon smiled weakly and pulled Brittany forward as his lips were captured in one of the softest, sweetest kisses he had ever received.

" You dont have too " Simon breathed against her lips " I promise. Well always be together "

Brittany kissed him again, and Simon fell onto his back, Brittany falling on top of him and pulling her lips away. Her head found Simon's chest, and she snuggled into it, listening to the beat of her loves heart. " No more bad dreams " Simon murmured running a paw through Brittany's hair once more.

" No more bad dreams " Brittany agreed sleepily. She inhaled a scent that was purely Simon, and sighed contently; when Simon was around, there were no bad dreams.

**Okay! People who adore orginal pairings I'm dearly sorry, I tried so hard to make this an Alvin and Brittany but come on.. This tottaly has Brimon written ALL OVER IT. Lol, okay forgive me? You will in time, lol. I hope! Okay Review! Go Go Go Go Go Go! Oh and no flames people! Get it got it? Good.**


End file.
